Illness of the Heart
by TheSophster
Summary: AU!Fic Steve Rodgers used to live a perfect life with his wife and two kids. Now, only left with his daughter, he seeks help from a mysterious stranger who want to pick up the pieces. Tony Stark has mental scars, along with physical ones that make him feel alone. When assigned to care for a family in a desperate time of need, he finds himself falling in love with a man. Stony Slash


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers, but in my sick little twisted mind I do.**

Steve Rodgers was a simple man. He had a steady job with a pleasurable income (enough to pay the bills, and afford one or two small vacations a year, along with a few luxuries here and there), and a perfect family.

He had a beautiful wife named Peggy, along with two wonderful children. Holly, age six was a giggly first grader, and Sammy was a two-year-old angel- well, for a two year old, that is.

When Steve had gotten _the call _he felt like time had stopped. Everything around him was unimportant. His family had been in an accident, and he wasn't there. He needed to be there. He didn't care if his paycheck was docked, he didn't care if he was fired. His family needed him.

When he arrived at the hospital, the nurses couldn't process the words he was spewing out fast enough. Details were unclear, and he just wanted to know the room number(s) so he could see his family.

It was as if the world had fallen to pieces when the nurse in front of him uttered five words he never wanted to hear: 'Your wife didn't make it.' He was barely over the initial shock of the news when a doctor managed to corner him.

Then he heard even more words he didn't want to hear. "Your son did not make either. There were complications. I am sorry for your losses." Only Holly was left. Perfect little Holly.

He couldn't stand to see her in the pain she was in. Her once bright, blue eyes turned into dull, cloudy orbs. Her blonde hair was now tangled from tossing and turning in what little sleep she got.

A drunk driver rammed into the taxi Peggy and the kids were in, causing it to flip over, and roll off the road, before crashing into a street light. Peggy died on impact, while Sammy passed at the hospital from a skull fracture and severe internal bleeding.

Holly managed to escape the crash with only a sprained wrist, broken ankle and some bruising along with a few minor cuts. The drunk driver suffered a broken shoulder, and a dislocated spinal disk. The taxi driver also died, but on impact.

Holly had constant nightmares; panic attacks and saw a therapist daily. Dr. Bruce Banner prescribed her a myriad of pills for the attacks, nightmares, and everything in-between.

Soon, Steve had to return to work, and Holly was in no condition to go back to school, or stay with a friend. Dr. Banner suggested a live-in therapist. Dr. Banner knew a good one. He would live with the Rodgers, and care for Holly. He was basically a nanny with a psychology degree.

This sounded good to Steve, and the price was affordable. Yet, here he sat, on the couch of his and Holly's Brooklyn apartment, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Dr. Tony Stark, the therapist who would be living with them until further notice.

He had consented to the idea- of course- but the prospect of a stranger caring for his only remaining child made his nervous. Dr. Stark wasn't a complete stranger, they had met for coffee one day, to talk, and to see how Holly would react to him.

She took to him nicely, quietly answering his questions if he asked any, and Steve saw that they would work nicely together. Still, he was nervous. He had a right to be.

It was currently 6:15 am, and Dr. Stark was due to arrive at 6:20, if on time. Steve had work at 7:00, and the subway left at 6:30, so he had no time to lose. "Maybe I should take today off? Hugo wouldn't mind. He knows what I've been through. What Holly's been through. I could-" Steve's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. He looked to his left, and saw that it was 6:25; Dr. Stark was five minutes late.

Steve opened his door to see Dr. Tony Stark standing in the hall of his apartment building. He was short man compared to Steve, although everyone was short compared to him. He wore thin-framed glasses, and had a gruff goatee around his jawline. His unruly brown hair matched his eyes, and he wore a 'Metallica' tee and grease stained jeans. Steve was appalled that he even dared to arrive at his home in such a manor, but Holly needed him, and, well, Steve needed him, so he didn't dare turn the man away.

He handed Dr. Stark the binder he has prepared, holding papers containing important information, like a map of the apartment, Holly's medical records, both of Steve's phone numbers (one cell, one work), plus any eating habits Holly held. Holly was a routine oriented person, just as Steve was. Peggy would always tell him to 'lighten up', or 'go with the flow', and call him an 'uppity old man'. Steve would act like the words were insults, but right now, he would give anything to hear her say those words again.

"So, ah. Um, this is a nice place ya got here," Stark sputtered out.

"Thanks. So, here's the binder. It has all of our routine, food habits, or anything else that could be needed."

"Cool. So, Dr. Banner told you he'd come over today, right?"

"Yep," Steve replied. Dr. Banner had agreed to come over today, to make sure everything was going all right. Steve trusted Dr. Banner, and took that as his sign to leave.

"_If all else fails, I could use nanny cams,"_ Steve thought to himself. "Take anything you want from the kitchen, and follow the binder. I'll help you move in after I get off from work." Steve told Tony. Tony would be living in the guestroom next to Holly- Sammy's old room.

"Got it." Dr. Stark gave a thumbs up, and Steve went out the door, scared for the day. He hoped Dr. Banner would arrive soon. This man scared him, but yet he felt a sense of trust towards him.

**Hello! Thanks so much for reading, and please click that little button below! It'd make me so happy. This is my first fanfic, so please give constructive criticism you are going to critize! I don't mind any advice someone has to offer, I will gladly take it! I just noticed all of my exclamation points. Sorry. (:}) Moustache face!**


End file.
